un disparo
by vironica nightshadow
Summary: Bella es un vampiro que 600 se habían reunido alreay y enamorado de Edward, pero él engaña y se deja durante seis meses. algo que sucedió durante esos seis meses y ella cambia. más información en el interior. one-shot!


Estimados lectores,

Escribí esto hace unos años, pero nunca pensé nada de él hasta ahora. Es un one-shot pero podría convertirlo en una historia, aunque yo podía garantizar que se haría más tarde.

Bella es un vampiro 600 años de edad y la hermana pequeña de los bros de Salvatore. ella y Edward ya han caído en el amor. Entonces Edward engaña a su mujer con un hombre que se queda embarazada. Bella se va y durante los primeros 6 meses ocurre algo interesante. Esto es lo que sucede cuando se cruzan de nuevo. Probablemente debería mencionar que mi amigo va a publicar esto en su equipo, ya que estoy fuera de tiempo.

Edwards pov

La miré a "sus" ojos marrones hermosos por primera vez en seis meses y se sentía como si yo fuera el cielo. Como si pudiera volver a respirar, como si estuviera sumergido bajo el agua durante todos esos meses y no tenía nada más que los pulmones humanos.

Ella tenía una sonrisa perezosa en su cara. Ella me sonrió ... pero era como que no le importaba quién era yo. Yo no era nada más que un perro que había hecho un truco para ella ... tratando de llamar su atención. Ella nunca había sonreído así a nadie. Me dio un codazo a mi hermana, que me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Eso es para ti Rosalie, ella se enoja cuando le interrumpen mientras ella está hablando.

"¿Qué?" -siseó, yo casi podía sentir la ira quema de sus olas.

"Por favor no me digas que me estoy volviendo loco, porque creo que veo Isabella Salvatore allá". Me dijo que no apartarse de Bella; miedo de que pudiera desaparecer cuando me doy la vuelta.

Si yo estaba loca y que estaba alucinando ... Yo podría tratar con él todo el tiempo que pude ver un atisbo de ella. Estos últimos meses he aferrado a cada recuerdo de ella. Su cabello, con su tono rojizo. Su ojos color chocolate, cuando eran brillante y feliz y el cuándo. Triste y cuando estaban ira A pesar de lo que nunca olvidaré es cuando ellos estaban muy abiertos por la curiosidad, pero también, y el resto de mi familia parecía y sus mandíbulas prácticamente se dejó caer al suelo. Leí todos los seis de sus mentes y vi ... lo que estaban viendo era lo que ella estaba vestida pulg Ella estaba con un vestido mini y un top corsé bajo azul y negro. Con una chaqueta de cuero y botas negras de combate. No hay medias ... Así que estaba mostrando sus largas piernas blancas lechosas.

Ella estaba en torno a un grupo de hombres humanos que estaban borrachos. Entonces ella me miró directamente a los ojos. Y comenzó pronunciando las palabras a la canción que estaba tocando.

"Me sentí tan mal, se sentía tan bien que no me refiero a que estoy enamorado esta noche.

Ella musitó mientras ella negó con el dedo a mí 'no' e hizo un corazón con sus dedos.

Ella se volvió hacia el muchacho a su derecha y comenzó a cantar con él.

"No, yo ni siquiera sé su nombre ... no importa. Eres mi juego experimental, la naturaleza humana. No es lo que hace buena chica ... no cómo deben comportarse. Mi cabeza se vuelve tan confuso ... es difícil de modificar ! "

Se detuvo para morder su cuello juguetonamente y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí la que antes estaba bastante cerca. I sobre el agrietado de los celos.

Luego miró a un hombre a su izquierda y empezó a cantar con él.

"Nosotras las chicas somos tan mágicas. Suaves labios rojos de piel tan besables. Difícil de resistir tan tangible. Demasiado bueno para negarlo y no es nada del otro mundo que es inocente".

Mi familia estaba en un shock de lo que estaba. Fue comentario Emmet que nos había llevado a cabo.

"Damn she is hot!" tronó y me dio la vuelta y miró;. Apperently i no era el tosió y sólo dijo: "Yo estaba bromeando ella se ha convertido en una puta total, me refiero a lo que sucedió con la bella que tenía miedo de usar capris y que sólo posee dos? faldas y Alice 1 llegó a ella. ", dijo y nos pusimos de acuerdo a la última parte.

"Lo que le había pasado a ella?" le pregunté a mi mismo

mi dulce e inocente Bella se había convertido en "eso"! yo incluso no creo que ella era inocente nunca más, si sabes a lo que me refiero. que todos habían acordado ir allí y hablar con ella.

"Más bien como entrar en razón a ella." Murmuró Rosalie y grimced i.

cuando llegamos allí me dijo "perdón bella pero podemos tener un momento de su tiempo." Me dijo que me forzó una sonrisa, pero no dijo anyhing más.

la canción se transformó en 'Nora Jones: píldoras de la felicidad ". ella suspiró dramaticallyand despidió a los hombres.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le pregunté y ella entornó los ojos. "Y lo que fue con esa canción y pronunciando las palabras a mí?"

"¡Quién me estaba pensando que te pueden gustar ver como que no hemos visto el uno al otro pulg .. ¿hasta cuándo?" -preguntó mirándome.

"¿Qué le pasó a la bella inocente?" -le preguntó, obviamente asustada de ella.

"El débil y vunerable? Ella tuvo que ir! Molestaría llevarla gente sabe eso? Edward?" dijo mirándome de nuevo.

"¿Cómo puedo ver venir si te enviaban realmente jugando una mala pasada". preguntó Jasper

"Ella tiene sus emociones para cerrar la hizo. Él es un original.", Dijo damon salvatore como él y su hermano Stefan se acercó.

"Es agradable ver a todos de nuevo." dijo stefan que nos da una sonrisa tensa.

entendí lo que quería decir con "sus emociones se apaga."

"Tratando de mantenerme de ti porque eres malo malo te has ido estoy vivo, me hace sentir como que nos llevó pastillas de la felicidad y los puestos de tiempo se siente, oh, ¿cómo se siente". ella cantaba para mí.

"¿Cómo se siente al ser una puta?" preguntó Alice tratando de copia de seguridad.

"Su tono implise que se supone que debo importa lo que piensen o digan de mí.", Dijo en una voz perezosa.

"Oh bella edward-Te quiero" bella cortar esme apagado.

"Me encantó! Amor significa que todavía lo hago, que es una mentira, porque yo tendría que sentir que algo sea capaz de amar." esme corrigió diciendo "amor" la palabra mientras que hace una cara.

"Bells te podía matar una mosca!" emmet dijo

"Quiero una apuesta?" dijo obvoiusly loco que él dijo eso.

"Sí, lo hacemos!" dijo

"Muy bien!" -gritó mientras agitaba un varón humano que se inició a punto de darle un beso y siento una punzada de celos, pero luego ella lo mordió. él era moaningbut lo interrumpió con un sonido de gorgoteo. que estaba muerto. había viein buscando las cosas que ahora los ojos rojos. el aspecto de un demonio.

"Eso es una cosa que odio de los seres humanos su sangre es fantástico, pero nunca dura mucho menos que los compelle como novio, pero entonces usted tiene que parar si no se mueren. I le habría obligado a permanecer inmóvil, sino como klaus dice" un verdadero destripador ama la caza. " i am bored ahora ". saidas ella se alejaba dejando el cuerpo muerto allí. estábamos demasiado conmocionado para hacer nada más que mirar en él mientras sus hermanos se hicieron cargo de ella.

lo que le había pasado a la bella que yo conocía? entonces bruno mars 'va a llover' empezar.

"Oh, vamos esto es un club con qué es que la música triste?" gritó bella.

yo sabía que la salvaría de sí misma aunque fuera lo último que hice.

bien estoy teniendo mi amigo subir esto porque yo no voy a estar aquí. comentario!


End file.
